Eversince
by puckertt
Summary: AU: the Merlin/Arthur love story from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur was 7 when he first met Merlin. Arthur had always wanted to do everything himself, to choose his own path, and make his own mistakes, even his seven years old version had. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but Uther found it unacceptable for the future king of Camelot. So he intoduced his son Hunith, Arthur's new babysitter. Arthur didn't like that at all, he just wanted to do whatever he wanted to do. The first three weeks with Hunith were a disaster, Arthur didn't listen to her, and just did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. But when Hunith realised that Arthur was hopeless, she introduced him to her son, Merlin, hoping that he could keep Arthur calm.

Merlin was one year younger than Arthur. He lived with Gaius, because Hunith was too busy with Arthur.

'Hey, I'm Merlin. Who are you?' That were the first words Merlin ever said to Arthur.

'I'm Arthur. _Prince _Arthur.' Arthur pointed 'prince' out because he wanted to let the boy know that he was definitely more powerful than him.

But Merlin didn't seem to be impressed. 'Cool. Want to play hide and seek?' Merlin asked. Arthur's eyes widened. No one ever talked to him like that. Most people treated him with respect, and almost everybody admired the young Prince. But not Merlin. Arthur knew he should be angry with the boy, but he just wasn't capable. The boy looked way too vulnerable, too nice to be angry with, with his beautiful blue-grey eyes, his large ears, and his messy, raven hair.

Even though Arthur really wanted to play, they never even started playing hide and seek. Arthur had to train, he was going to be a knight, after all. It didn't matter that hè was just seven years old.

'I'm sorry, my father is waiting for me.' Arthur apologized, blushing. That was weird. Princes shouldn't be blushing.

'Promise we're going to play another time?' Merlin asked.

'Promise.'

* * *

><p>When Arthur turned 11, his father bought him a island. All his friends were jealous, and they all wanted to go there once, but not Merlin. Merlin just smirked. And that's why Arthur liked him so much. Merlin didn't like him because he was a prince, he liked him because of who he was. Just Arthur.<p>

'What are you going to do with an island?' Merlin asked, raising his eyebrows.

'You can do a lot with an island!' Arthur said, indignant. 'You can er... go there?'

'Do you really think Uther is going to let you? You're the prince, Arthur, he wants to keep you here in Camelot.'

Merlin was right. Even though he was just 10 years old, Merlin was very smart. Smarter than Arthur himself.

'Oh, by the way, I got you something, too.'

It was a wooden mini-version of an unicorn. It was obvious that Merlin had made it himself. He had written 'Arthur' on it, with large, shaky letters.

'Do you like it?' Merlin asked, hopeful.

No. He _loved_it. It was obvious that Merlin had spent a lot of time making it, and it was totally amazing.

'Yeah. Thanks Merlin. It's great.'

* * *

><p>Arthur was 13 when he learned about his true feelings for Merlin. He was on his way to Hunith to ask her where Merlin was. But when he had reached her rooms, he found her and Merlin, packing all their stuff.<p>

'Merlin. What are you doing?' He asked. It looked like he was leaving. But Merlin couldn't leave. Arthur wouldn't let him.

'We're going back to the Ealdor. Uther fired my mother.' Merlin said, softly.

'He hasn't exactly fired me. He just told me you are too old for a babysitter.' Hunith explained.

Arthur walked away, and tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want Merlin to leave! He needed him to stay here. But crying was stupid. Sir Leon always told him: 'No man is worth your tears.' Knights didn't cry. And Princes certainly didn't. He and Merlin had all of their time together, the last 6 years, except when Arthur was training. Merlin was mostly helping Gaius, the court physician, when Arthur wasn't with him. It was then that he realized that what he felt for the clumsy Merlin, wasn't just friendship. It was way more than that.

He had to go to his father.

'Father! You can't fire Hunith!'

'You are too old for a babysitter.' Uther just said.

'Let Merlin stay.'

'Why do you care so much, he's just a simple boy.'

'He is... he's my friend.'

But Uther just raised his eyebrows.

Merlin and Hunith were leaving only two days later. Arthur went to Merlin to say goodbye to him. Arthur had tears in his eyes.

'Merlin...' He said. He didn't know what to say anymore. Merlin didn't either. He just hugged Arthur. Arthur was surprised. Nobody had ever hugged him. Merlin's warm embrace was full of love. Arthur just held him tight, not wanting to let him go. Arthur burried his face in Merlin's shoulder, trying not to let his tears flow. He was probably overreacting, Merlin wasn't dying or something. But it was like if Merlin was leaving, a part of Arthur was leaving with him.

But their moment couldn't last forever. He knew it couldn't. He let go of Merlin.

'Promise me you're coming back. You can visit me whenever you want.' He said.

'Ofcourse I am.' Merlin said. He touched Arthur's arm. 'I promise.'

**AN: Next part will be up soon. I have already finished. This was the result of a very boring weekend, in some bungalow in Gelderland. (it's in Holland. Very boring.)But please tell me what you think! I love (good) reviews. (this was a very small part of the story by the way. The other parts are longer)**


	2. Chapter 2

Half a year went past. Arthur missed Merlin every day, but he was moving on. He was spending a lot more time with his stepsister, Morgana. She was really nice, and fun to be with, but she wasn't Merlin.

It was a day before Arthur's fourteenth birthday. It would be the first birthday in six years without Merlin. And he didn't like it at all.

His father had bought him the usual stuff, a new sword, and he promised him to build a palace on his island. That was a stupid promise. Arthur did believe that Uther would give him a palace, but he knew he would never see it. Not in next ten years anyway.

Somebody knocked on his door. Merlin? It would be awesome if Merlin would come here, on his birthday. If he told him that he would stay this time, that he didn't want to be without Arthur anymore. And Arthur would kiss Merlin, and then Merlin would kiss him back, and tell him that he loved him.

But no, it was just Gaius. 'Sire, I want you to ask to come to my rooms, there is... I've got something to show you.'

Arthur followed Gaius to his rooms, hoping that it wasn't too bad. He wasn't asked to come to Gaius' rooms often, and if he was, it was never good. It was mostly a dying knight. An important knight.

But when he opened the door, he saw Merlin standing in the middle of the room, with his bags next to him.

'Merlin!' Arthur shouted, happily. He ran to him and threw his arms around Merlin's shoulders.

'Wow, calm down, Arthur. It's just me.' Merlin laughed, but he returned Arthur's embrace.

'You're not _just _you, Merlin. You're much more than that.' He felt Merlin's mouth twitching into a smile.

'I've missed you.' Merlin whispered.

'Yeah.' Arthur said. 'I've missed you too.'

Gaius cleared his throat audibly. They both had completely forgotten that he was still there.

'So...' Arthur began. 'Why are you back?'

'He's going to help me!' Gaius explained. 'I'm getting older, and I decided I needed some help.'

Merlin nodded confirmative. 'By the way, I got you something. It is your birthday, after all.'

Arthur really had to hold himself back not to tell Merlin that he had already gave him everything he wanted, with coming back.

Merlin gave him a selfmade, wooden shield. He had painted it black, had decorated it with white ink, and had written with big, grey letters 'Arthur' on it. The letters weren't as shaky as the letters on the unicorn, they were graceful. It was beautiful. Merlin was the best friend ever.

'Merlin, it's... It's amazing.'

Merlin laughed. 'Even better than your island?'

'Way better.'

It was definitly Arthur's best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Arthur was fifteen when the fourteen years old Merlin met Freya. Freya was the daughter of Galahad, on of his knights.<p>

Arthur had been training, with his knights, and Merlin had a day off, so he was watching Arthur. As was Freya. She was watching her father.

Freya was without doubt one of the most beautiful girls in Camelot. She had long, black, curling hair, and big, brown eyes. She always looked a little bit scruffy, but for some reason, it made her even more beautiful.

Arthur was watching them. He didn't like the way Merlin was looking at her. He was smiling his beautiful smile. That wasn't right. Arthur felt like Merlin was cheating on him. That smile belonged to Arthur, not to anyone else.

And just one week later, when Arthur just came back from training, he had found Merlin and Freya. In Merlin's room. Kissing.

No. That wasn't good at all. He made a weird sound, walked away as fast as possible, it was almost running.

He fell down on his bed. Angry, sad and jealous on Freya.

The door opened and Merlin came in.

'Why did you run away?' He asked.

'I wasn't running. I just didn't want to interrupt the two of you.'

'Come on, Arthur. You were running. Why on earth were you running? It's not like I'm not your best friend anymore.'

Best friend. He liked Merlin saying that.

But best friend? That wasn't enough. Arthur wanted way more of Merlin.

'Because, _Mer_lin.' He began, but didn't finish. He just pressed their lips together.

He was waiting for Merlin to pull back. But he didn't.

He was actually kissing back. Merlin held him tight, and kissed him light and tentavide.

It was actually Arthur who pulled back. Merlin just looked at him, surprised. But good surprised. Like something unexpected, but really good just happened.

'Where was that for?' Merlin asked.

'I just wanted to make sure that you are mine, and not Freya's.' He explained.

'Well, I am. I thought you'd never do that, because you're the future king and that's why... Freya...'

'It's okay, Merlin.' And he pressed a chaste kiss on Merlin's forehead.

Two days went by. Merlin was really busy with running errands for Gaius, so Arthur and Merlin hadn't really spoke to each other.

Arthur saw Merlin again when he was bringing a potion to the Lady Morgana.

The fifteen and fourteen years old boys both couldn't resist each other. Arthur pressed Merlin against the wall of the long corridor, and kissed him long and deep.

They should've heard the footsteps coming.

Arthur should've let go off Merlin.

But they both didn't notice Uther's footsteps.

They only noticed him when he exclaimed 'Arthur!'

Arthur froze, and turned around as soon as possible. Merlin's eyes widened.

'Arthur! What are you doing?' The question was only rethorical. Uther knew very well what Arthur was doing.

'Arthur. I understand your possible curiosity, but your behaviour is absolutely unacceptable. I forbid it.' Uther said.

'Father! No!' Arthur knew that he shouldn't have said that. Uther raised his eyebrows.

'Merlin will be banished from Camelot. There's nothing you can do to change that.'

Arthur really tried to change it, but it didn't work. Uther kept him in his rooms, and forbade him to say goodbye to Merlin. Morgana had spoke with Gaius, and he had told her that Merlin was going to live in the Ealdor again. He saw Merlin leaving, through his window.

Arthur was sixteen when he had his first fight. His first real fight. He had been ready to fight since he was fourteen (he has been trained to kill since birth, after all), but Uther wanted to make sure the prince wouldn't die. It wasn't an honest fight, Arthur and his knight were the minority. It was also the fight where Arthur had his first nearly-death experience.

It didn't look good for the knights of Camelor. A lot had already died, and the ones still alive were all exhausted and wounded.

'If we're gonna go down, we're gonna go down fighting!' The sixteen years old, brave Arthur shouted.

Only Arthur and Sir Leon were still fighting. Leon was fighting five enemies by himself, and Arthur was trying not to fall down. He was still conscious, but it took him a lot to remain so.

* * *

><p><em>Merlin was helping his mother. He was feeling very strange, like something very bad was going to happen. He couldn't place it, didn't know where it came from.<em>

_He walked outside, and saw a lot of villagers standing around something on the ground. Merlin came closer, curious for what was laying there. It wasn't something, it was someone. It was an exhausted knight, covered with sweat and blood. Merlin recognized the knight, it was Owain, one of Camelot's knights. He heard him mutter something about a big fight, in the woods, not more than 3,2 mile away from the Ealdor._

_And that's where Merlin realized what the strange feeling had been._

_Arthur was in trouble._

_Merlin didn't hesitate, but took the knight's horse. The horse seemed healthy, which was probably the reason why the knight had made it to Ealdor._

_The horse galloped away, and brought him to the place of the fight in no time._

_He was just in time to see Leon defeat the last five knights. And just in time to see Arthur fall down. With a sword in his stomach._

**AN: This is what you call a cliffhanger right? I hope you guys like it! Please review, It'd make my day if you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Arthur saw was Merlin. The last thing Arthur heard was Merlin's cry.

'NOOO!'

But it didn't sound like a normal cry. It sounded like a magical cry. It apparently was a magical cry. His enemy flew against a tree, and fell on the ground, dead.

And Arthur lost his consciousness.

He should be dead now.

He could open his eyes. He felt he could. He didn't. What if he really was dead? He didn't want to know it if he was really dead.

He tried to open his eyes.

A flash of gold.

No.

That wasn't good.

He just lay there for a while.

He felt hands touching his stomach.

The hands were cold, and Arthur could feel his pain disappear.

The pain was gone now. He was probably dead.

He heard somebody saying something. Maybe the somebody said 'Arthur.' Maybe it didn't.

He felt water rolling over his cheeks.

Tears.

Not his tears, he wasn't crying.

He opened his eyes. Slowly, scared of what he would see.

The owner of the tears was Merlin.

'Merlin...' He said softly. He felt Merlin freeze.

'Arthur! Are you okay?' Merlin's voice was shaking.

'Am I alive?'

'Yes, you are, but...'

'Then I'm okay.' Arthur said, trying to get up. He realized why he had originally fallen down. His eyes widened. The sword in his stomach.

But when he grabbed his stomach, the sword was gone. That was logic, but the blood was also gone, and all that was left was a scar which looked years old.

How on earth was that possible?

He looked at Merlin's face, and saw the answer in his eyes.

Magic.

He had known it all the time. He had known that there was something about Merlin. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

But Merlin was still Merlin. And Arthur loved Merlin. Arthur knew he did. He wasn't just curious for him, it wasn't just one kiss. He had loved Merlin since the very beginning.

Okay, he had been taught to hate magic. He had been taught that all those who practice magic were evil.

But Merlin wasn't. Merlin had saved his life.

'You're a sorcerer?' Stupid question, he already knew the answer.

'Yes.' Merlin whispered.

It didn't matter. He wasn't angry with Merlin. _If_he would be angry, it would be because Merlin hadn't trust him. But that was understandable, he was the son of the man who killed almost everybody who practiced magic.

'You saved my life.' It wasn't a question, no 'thank you', and not really a statement either. He just didn't know what else to say.

So he got up, and his eyes widened when he saw all the dead bodies laying on the ground. Was he the only survivor?

'No, Sir Leon has survived it too.' Merlin said. Arthur didn't know whether the young warlock could really read his mind, or just knew what he was thinking by the look upon his face. 'He headed back to Camelot to get some help. And a wounded knight survived it too, I didn't know him. Or maybe he's dead now, his wounds seemed very grave. And there must have been some knights who ran away.'

'Cowards.' Arthur muttered.

'You can't blame them. Maybe they were looking for help.'

That was typical Merlin. He always saw the best in people, and forgave people for their mistakes. It was one of the reasons why Arthur loved him.

'Does Leon know about... about _you_?'

'Yes. He didn't care. His loyalty is with the king, but he cares a lot about you, too. He obviously thought that you knew about it, that's probably why he decided that it was okay.' Merlin explained. 'Come on, we got to get back to Camelot.'

'Merlin. Thank you.' He leaned forward and kissed Merlin softly, before they headed back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur knew that Merlin was nervous. The fifteen years old boy was nervous to face Uther, who had banished him from Camelot. He squeezed Merlin's hand. 'It will be alright, Merlin. I'll make sure of that.' Merlin just smiled his beautiful smile.<p>

When they had reached Camelot, his father, Gaius, Morgana, and some knights were waiting for him. Sir Leon had apparently told them everything. (not about Merlin's magic, though. Sir Leon was awesome.)

'Arthur!' Uther shouted. He slapped Arthur on his back. 'Good job, my boy.'  
>Arthur didn't know whether to laugh, or to be angry with his father. Come on, if your son had almost died, you could at least hug him, right? Or shake his hand, but no, Uther chose to slap Arthur's back. Arthur knew that his father really loved him, but he thought that he could show that once in a while to him.<p>

Morgana hugged him, and then Merlin.

'Merlin! I thought you were...' She began, but Uther interrupted her.

'He's allowed again, to live in Camelot. He saved my boy's life, I'm grateful forever.'

Arthur touched Merlin's hand, to let him know how happy he was (and he was very, very, _very _happy) to have Merlin around every day again.

* * *

><p>Arthur was eighteen when Gaius came to him. He told him that something really bad had happened. Uther was dying.<p>

Arthur rushed to Gaius' rooms. What he saw was awful. The bed Gaius' used for sick people was still standing in the middle of the room, only now his father was laying on it.

'Father!'

'Arthur...' His father said. 'If I'm dead... remember that I... I really do love you.'

Tears sprang into Arthur's eyes.

'And that I know that Camelot... That it will be in good hands. I need you to remember that.'

'Yes father... I love you too.' Arthur said, for the very first time in his life.

Uther tried to smile it him, but Arthur could see that it was painful, and that it took him a lot of effort. It was awful to see. He looked so vulnerable.

He sat next to his father's bed for two hours. Uther had fallen asleep after half an hour, and Arthur knew he wouldn't wake up. He knew that Uther's state of sleeping would turn to death, very soon. But he couldn't let his father to die there alone. Uther died within the next hour and a half.

Arthur didn't believe it. The mighty Uther Pendragon couldn't be dead. But when Gaius put a white blanket over his father, he just had to. He realized that he would never be able to talk to his father again. Tears started rolling down. Merlin, who had left him alone with his father, came to him, tried to comfort him, but Arthur didn't let him. He pushed him away, and went back to his own room.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be alone but he didn't want to see anyone else either. He just lay there. Arthur really loved his father, even though he had never really said it to him. Except when his father was dying.

He didn't let anyone enter the room. He was still Arthur, who wanted to get over this himself, who thought he didn't need anyone. He just lay on his bed, fighting his tears, trying to banish out every thought entering his mind. But he realized he couldn't. He finally let Merlin in, who had been waiting in the corridor outside his room the whole day.

Merlin didn't say anything. He just jumped into the bed where Arthur had been laying the whole day, feeling completely miserable, but not allowing himself to cry, and tugged Arthur into his arms.

'Arthur, it's going to be alright. He loves you, you heard him. And he knows you love him too.' Merlin just said, stroking Arthur's hair.

Arthur finally allowed himself to cry, there in Merlin's loving arms. Merlin just held him tight.

Merlin had told him to get outside, to face the villagers, who wanted to know how who was going to take charge. Arthur told them that he wasn't ready to be king yet.

Almost every villager came to him, to tell him how sorry they were, to tell him that they understood him. They were sympathetic and all, but Arthur knew that it was all just decency. Uther had been a good king, but he had killed a lot of innocent people.

The only one Arthur believed when he told him stuff like that, was Merlin. If Merlin wouldn't have been there, he'd have broke down. It was only now that Arthur understood how hard it had been for Uther when Ygraine had died.

Everything went back to almost normal very soon. Within three weeks, Arthur had gotten over his father's dead. Well, as much as you can get over the death of your only parent. He still thought about him every day, but he was moving on.

'Arthur!' Merlin shouted. Arthur turned around. Merlin quickened his pace until he was walking next to him.

'Merlin, I still wanted to thank you. Without you I would have never gotten over... _it_.'

Merlin smiled. 'You're welcome. But Arthur... Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge. Become... become king.'

'Who knows what the future will bring.'

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't become king until he was twenty-one. It would've felt like betrayal if he had become king sooner, but it was really time now, the people of Camelot were waiting for someone to take charge.<p>

Almost everyone was at his coronation.

'I crown you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.' The priest said. He placed the crown on Arthur's head.

Arthur stood up and turned around to face everyone gathered in the Throne Room. Everybody started applauding, but Arthur was only looking for one face, Merlin's face. He eventually found him, standing next to Gaius in the corner of the room, smiling proudly.

He heard Merlin's words, placed in his brain by magic.

'I'm _so_ proud of you. And I love you _so much_.'

Arthur tried not to start jumping around the room, that would be very weird for a king. It was the very first time that Merlin had said that. But he wasn't finished yet.

'And I have ever since I was six.' The words filled his brain, and made him happier than any words ever had.

_FINIS_

**AN: The end! I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading this only half as much as I enjoyed writing it, that'd be a lot haha! Please tell me you like it; it'd make my day! **

**(I just had to include the 'who knows what the future will bring' scene, I love it too much.)**


End file.
